


No chick flick moments

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Reader Scenes [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-neutral Reader, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You agreed on teaching Cas how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No chick flick moments

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [No chick flick moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656362) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> If you find mistakes or want to let me know your opinion, feel free to do so, I'd be glad about it!  
> Hope you enjoy :D

You turned up the music and stepped towards Cas. You still didn't know why you agreed on teaching him how to dance. “I apologize if I step of your feet, I am not very good at this,” you said while gripping his hand and starting to slowly move.  
He only laughed. “I'm even worse, so this doesn't matter. And I'm not a complete wimp, like you say it, right?“  
Now it was you who laughed. “Yeah, right.” 'Cause of your laughing you forgot to concentrate and stumbled, and when you fell Cas caught you, but you both landed at the ground anyway. He groaned, and looked a little confused when you started laughing even louder. “Sorry,” you finally said. “Probably we should stop this now, and make something else, what do you think?”  
He smiled at you. “As long as it is with you.”  
You groaned. “No chick flick moments, as Dean'd say.”  
He just laughed.


End file.
